


No one to Find Me

by Captainrexsbiggestho



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Trauma, Serious Injuries, Suicide Attempt, Whump, paralysed Rex AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainrexsbiggestho/pseuds/Captainrexsbiggestho
Summary: Rex isn't bad at flying, hes just not good at landing, he finds himself alone and defenceless.





	1. Crash landing

Contrary to what most of his brothers might think, Captain Rex was not a terrible pilot, certainly not quite the pilot that some of his men were but he was far from novice.  
He had spent weeks on the outer rim on what would be one of the planets he hated most…. Covered in thick rainforest and rivers, he hated the way the humidity ruined his electronics, hated the mud constantly seeping into his boots and when he thought things were at their worst the insects near drove him insane. Rex had spent most nights wide awake fending off the millions of tiny bugs. This had been his life for the past two weeks, now all he wanted was be free of the sticky mud and dry for once.  
The Captain approached the command tent early in the morning, trying to make himself presentable by wiping away the mud on his armour which only smeared further, he gave up when he saw his commanding officer smirking at him.  
“Had enough of this place yet Rex?” Skywalker jeered at him light heartedly.  
“I think everyone has had enough Sir” he replied, deadpan.  
“Well you’re getting out of here sooner than any of us. The 212th have requested your assistance on a covert operation, you ship out today” Skywalker grinned at him. Rex smiled to himself knowing Cody had some hand in this. Di kut.  
His next few hours went by dully, filling out reports and gathering his equipment ready to depart the marshy planet.  
Rx wasn’t as enthusiastic about flying as his General, but he did enjoy the peace and quiet of flying through friendly airspace. He took a moment to appreciate the view from the viewscreen of his small fighter, half distracted he didn’t notice the warning lights flashing on the console of the cockpit until it was far too late, the small ship buffeted with the shock of its engine exploding, sending it into a tailspin toward the forest floor. Rex gripped the yoke and tried to bring it back into control, but the sheer force of the spin ripped the controls from his hands, the last thing Rex saw was the trees rushing at him, then black.

When Rex awoke, all he felt was pain, blinding white pain, he opened his eyes a crack trying to see what had happed. His ship on a precarious angle, surrounded by snapped and twisted trees, lay ruined at the bottom of a deep valley. He could tell that it was night, mostly from the insects that had come back to bother him, but that was the least of his concerns. Rex knew he was in bad condition, he knew he shouldn’t move a muscle based of the excruciating spiking through his lower back and how his feet tingled but he couldn’t move them. Kriff. He felt dizzy and nauseas and judging by the sheer amount of blood staining his armour he was slowly bleeding out too. Kriff, Kriff KRIFF.  
“Gen..eral Sky..walker….come in” he gasped through the spiking pain as he tried to use his comm.  
The line was silent, painfully silent. Rex felt himself slipping out of consciousness “Rex! Where are you? Answer me! We’re coming to get you!” was the last thing he heard before he fell into the blackness.


	2. The Search begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: I'm also garbage at writing anything with length, so enjoy my short chapters.

Captain Rex didn’t know how long he had been unconscious, everything hurt to the point where he thought might throw up, taking deep sucking breaths he tried to clear his vision. Looking down he could see that his legs were trapped under the collapsed console, he tried to look up and around, but movement was making his vision swim. _Must have banged my head._ He knew it was bad, really bad, but he didn’t have the strength nor the ability to rescue himself, he was counting on Skywalker to find him quickly “please….” He pleaded not quite sure with whom, the Force, anyone.

 

“Kix! Gather the squad we’re going after Rex!” Anakin ordered as he marched toward his own fighter, his padawan Ahsoka, hot on his heels. Skywalker had spent hours arguing with GAR upper command, finally he decided to simply disobey orders and go after the Captain himself, he was beyond furious that they didn’t think Rex’s life was even worth the effort for a search.

“He’s alive but he’s hurt we need to get to him now!” he barked at the clones loading up into the LAAT/I.

Rex now awake and aware of his situation, tried to use his comm only to find there was no power to run it. He blew out a breath, closing his eyes to rest a moment. Looking down to check the state of his legs simply wasn’t an option, sheer pain of moving alone was enough to stop that, never mind the ever present dizziness. Things were getting worse he was feeling weaker by the minute and could no longer feel anything but numb below his waist, the blazing sun had come out and was mercilessly burning down onto him, _I’ve got to get some water._  Water, his mouth was bone dry and he couldn’t drink what had formed into puddles in the dents in the ship at risk of contracting some insect borne disease that would finish him of, _I hate this kriffing planet._ Cursing to himself was a good distraction but it wasn’t enough to distract from the distant humming of incoming ships.

 

As soon as Obi Wan Kenobi had caught wind of the Captain’s accident, the Resolute, Jedi Cruiser was enroute to the jungle planet. The ginger haired Jedi paced the bridge, clones and officers alike stepping out of his way, his usual calm and serenity traded for anxiety, he was worried, Rex may have been in Anakin’s battalion, but he was his and his alone.

“I want the medical trauma team ready when we arrive, we don’t know what state he is in” Obi Wan ordered his voice unwavering. _Just hold on Rex, I’m coming for you._ Little did Rex know that his whole way of life would soon be changed forever.


	3. The Storm brings Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Rex, battered and bruised faces the elements and his own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some suicide references

For the entire two weeks he had spent on the forest planet, The Captain had spent most of it sopping wet, except rather than being an annoyance, it could prove deadly to him in his weakened state. He had spent the time since crashing slipping in and out of consciousness, each time he awoke it was dark then light, he couldn’t tell how long he had been there for. Rex opened his eyes, his face was wet, the rain had been pouring down through the hole in the ships canopy, he was exposed to the elements, his black undersuit was soaked, a telling sign that it had been raining for hours. Shivering only made things worse, with each bout of shudders pain spiked through Rex’s torso, he grit his teeth and tried to keep it under control he was fighting a losing battle, he was using energy he didn’t have to try and keep warm.

_This is it, this is how I die._ Rex couldn’t stop the intrusive thoughts invading his mind, _I’m too injured to fight, even if they do find me, I’m a dead man anyway._ He could see his blaster at his side, it was in reach, _no more pain, no more nightmares…._

“I’m sorry Obi Wan…” He muttered, raising the weapon and resting it under his chin, one finger lightly touching the trigger….

“REX STOP!” The blaster flew from his hand, “Rex its ok now, you’re safe, I’m going to get you out of here” Rex saw through blurred vision that it was his General.

“General… Skywalker” Rex managed to get out through clenched teeth.

Anakin took in the Captains state, it wasn’t good; a gash spanned across his temple, staining the side of Rex’s face with dark blood, dark bruises had formed under his eyes from the force of the crash, his armour was cracked and badly damaged, Anakin couldn’t see what damage lay beneath the crushed cockpit that hid Rex’s legs, but he knew it wasn’t good.

“Captain I need you to stay very still for me” it was a brother, he felt gentle hands feeling along the back of his exposed neck, “captain its me, Kix” he focused when he saw the comforting sight of his brother in front of him, Kix began to gently remove the armour pieces he could reach, soon enough Rex’s chest plate was gone and Kix was applying a stiff neck brace.

Anakin and Ahsoka helped as much as they could by disassembling parts of the ship which would free Rex, In the background they could hear Kix constantly talking to Rex, he was trying to keep him awake.

A squad of men worked through the night to free the injured captain… in the early hours of the morning, Rex was finally on a stretcher, Kix had instructed the whole rescue “His spine is unstable, one wrong movement and its all over” he stressed.

Hours later a comm came through to the bridge of the Resolute “Medical Evac to Resolute requesting landing please advise medical teams of critical patient” the clones voice came through the speaker, the communications officer gave clearance and Obi Wan Kenobi was already on his way to the landing platform.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan has to deliver some harsh news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao how do yall write anything with length? anyway heres the new chapter please leave a comment.

The flashing of blinding white lights was all Rex could see, he could hear them talking, they were talking about him in hushed tones, maybe he didn’t want to know anyway, he had lost count of the injections he had received after three or four, but now everything was numb, his mind clouded he felt like he was drifting through a thick fog. Feeling like he could sleep for days, Rex shut his eyes and drifted off into drugged unconsciousness.

“Where is he?!” Obi Wan burst through the doors of the medbay, he tried to make his way through the sea of medics that were surrounding Rex. He would occasionally catch a glimpse of the Captains prone form which only made him stress worse.

“Sir! You need to calm down” It was Kix, he had Obi Wan by the shoulders, stopping him from pushing his way through.

“Kix I need to see his condition”

“General, the Captain is in very bad shape, we cant afford to stress him out.”

“Well report soldier!” Obi Wan was being uncharacteristically blunt

Kix let out a tired sigh “There’s extensive internal bleeding to the abdomen, a minor head injury…” he paused, a pained look twisting his face “A serious lower spinal injury, I’m not sure of the extent yet but it looks like a damaged spinal cord, I’m sorry General but Rex may never fight or even walk again.”

Obi Wan froze, his heart shattering at the news, as a Jedi he could continue his life if something like that ever happened, but Rex was a clone, he knew what happened to clones to injured to fight.

 

_Too damn bright._ Rex thought to himself as he gingerly opened his eyes, he was in a bed. _I really did get rescued… it wasn’t a dream._ His eyes darted around the room before settling on his own arms and chest which were heavily bruised, from the corner of his eye he spotted that familiar auburn hair messed from a lack of sleep. _Obi Wan!_

”Obi… wan” he croaked out, The Jedi lifted his head, blue eyes meeting golden.

“Rex you’re awake. You worried me sick”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be up in no time” Obi wan grimaced at that comment, Rex caught his look “Obi, what aren’t you telling me?” _Damn Rex, he can always read me._

Obi looked down, putting his hand on Rex’s, more to comfort himself than anything, there was no point in sugar coating it, Rex was a soldier and injuries were a part of a soldier’s life “Rex, you’re paralysed.”


	5. New starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex has to accept his new life, obiwan helps him through it

_Paralysed._ Was he hearing right? Obi wan said he was paralysed. Rex went dead silent, his mind shutting down, overloaded with what his life had just become.

“Rex, we can work around this.” Obi Wan tried to offer comfort “Rex talk to me.”

Rex’s eyes were wide “They’re going to send me back… I’ll be decommissioned” Obi Wan noticed Rex’s heart rate going up on the monitor, he could sense every bit of anxiety and fear Rex was feeling “If I can’t walk, then I- I can’t FIGHT! I’m useless now!” he looked into the Jedi’s eyes as if searching for an answer that wasn’t there.

“Rex calm down” Obi Wan put his hand on Rex’s “I’m a Jedi General, I can order that you stay in active service, you’re not going anywhere”

“You don’t understand! What am I supposed to do for the rest of my life? I can’t just rot away in a bed, can I?” He replied the fear and exhaustion written across his features.

“Rex you are an excellent battle strategist, the Army won’t waste a resource such as yourself, there are plenty of things you can do without the use of your legs.” Rex huffed, there was a reason Obi Wan was known as The Negotiator.

“I don’t want to sit behind a desk and send men to their deaths, that’s cowardice, giving orders from the safety of a ship! I can’t do it, I’m a soldier and I should be with my men!”  

“Rex, listen to me. It’s the only option you have left, maybe once you’ve recovered something else might come up but for now that’s it. You already know how sickened I am at the treatment of the wounded clones, so believe that I am doing everything in my power to help, I am currently in negotiation to end the decommission of wounded clones, so they can be helped to recover. You will be proof that it can work.” Rex went silent, he couldn’t argue with the logic Obi Wan presented him with.

“I’m sorry I shouted” his head slung low.

“I understand your frustration Rex, but I’m here to help you through this.” Obi wan lowered the rail of the bed, sliding in beside the captain and pulling him in close to him.

 

Morning formation aboard the Resolute never looked so dull, the men of the 501st stood in their perfect rows with none of the usual chatter, the image of perfect soldiers. In Rex’s absence Anakin had noticed the drop in morale among the men, more notably in Torrent squad, the dynamic of the entire legion had been thrown. As usual Anakin and Ahsoka stood before the rows of men, the tension in the room was stifling, from the corner of his eye Skywalker could see his padawan shifting from foot to foot nervously, he himself could sense the despair, anger and grief radiating from the clones in front of him. “Good morning gentlemen, as you all know Captain Rex was severely wounded recently. In his absence ARC trooper Fives will be taking his place as the commander of this legion, Rex himself instructed this.” There was a collective sigh of relief from the troops. “I have been speaking to the Chief Medical officer on Ord Cestus, who has informed me that the Captain is alive and well on his way to recovery…. However” his tone lowered “Rex… has sustained a serious spinal injury, so he wont be returning as ground troop, I’m sorry I know how respected Rex is, Once recovered he will be reappointed to this legion as a Commander, he will be working from the ship leading our battles as they happen. Your captain has now been promoted to Commander for his bravery and Fives here has been promoted to ARC commander of the 501st” Anakin clapped Fives on the shoulder and shook his hand as the rows of men cheered, he could sense the relief from the men, he just hoped Rex could cope with the coming months of recovery.


	6. The Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives must come to terms with a promotion he didnt ask for and Rex makes his way back for a new style of leadership.

Fives marched away from morning formation trying to avoid anyone who might want to speak with him over his new role, he had no idea that he would be promoted so he was glad he was wearing his helmet to hide the stunned look he had on his face from the General. He rounded the corner and quickly darted into his quarters… he used to share his quarters with Echo, but Echo was gone so now it was just him on his own. He sat down and took off his helmet _ARC Commander of the 501 st. I can’t do that, Rex was only a Captain when he was doing that job. _He picked up his commlink and was about to contact Rex, hoping he was recovered enough to speak with him; only to find he already had a recorded message waiting for him. Rex appeared in front of him as a hologram, Fives could see that he was sitting up in his bed, there were wires going off in every direction, the blue light of the hologram making Rex look almost ghostly. “Fives I already know what you’re thinking about the promotion, and you had better stop thinking it. You were my first choice to take over for me and you’ve been my second in command for a while now, You’re not alone in this either, the plan is that you will lead forces on the ground from the ground and when I’m back on the ship I will lead the space and air battles as well as make battle plans, so the both of us will be leading the legion, the job is being split in half. And yes, I know how terrible you already are at filling in your reports, so the paper handling will be left for me to do so I don’t get too bored. Look if you have questions I want you to go speak with Commander Cody, he will show you the ropes, I won’t be much use for the next few hours, I’m due for my next round of surgery. So, while I’m not there, please don’t break anything and stay safe out there brother.” The hologram faded, and Fives’ anxiety dissipated. _ARC Commander Fives. Its got a nice ring to it._ He chuckled to himself.

 

Each time Rex woke up from another surgery the grogginess afterward got worse, he felt like he had just swallowed sand his throat was so dry. Rex had already come to terms with the fact that he wouldn’t be walking again, the medics already told him there was no chance to save his spinal cord, the damage was too severe, he was simply focused on getting himself recovered so he could still be an effective part of the army, he didn’t want to let down Obiwan.

After several more treatments in Bacta, the medics cleared Rex for duty. He grimaced when he was handed a standard uniform to wear, he hated it and refused asking for his old armour back. After hours of arguing he eventually was handed back his old armour cleaned and repaired, it took a while to put on but once he did he started to feel like a real soldier again.

“I have a requisition order for Commander Rex.” A clone said as he walked toward Rex with a large box in front of him.

“That’s me” he signed the data pad held in front of him before cutting the wires around the box, shortly Rex sat back and admired his new mode of transport. It wasn’t a hover chair like what most would get, but Rex like the idea of being able to push himself without relying on a power source should it fail. His chair sat in front of him, it was painted 501st blue with heavy duty wheels. _Well if I can’t walk I might as well push myself around in style._ He manoeuvred himself into the new chair before slinging his bag over his shoulder and making his way toward the hangar to catch a transport back the Resolute.


	7. Cowardice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex struggles with his resolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short chapter, sorry for it taking so long. leave a comment!

The newly appointed Commander Rex found out just how difficult it was to move around a republic cruiser when you don’t have two working legs to use, there wasn’t a single part of it that was easy, besides rolling down the ramp of his transport; some of the doorways were too narrow, the ramps too steep to even bother with and being at seated height he was bumped into often, brothers and others alike simply didn’t see him, although the former Captain still had the ability to send a shiny scurrying with just one look.

Rex made his way onto the bridge only to stop in shock, as soon as his presence was known every officer, clone or natural born turned and raised their hands in salute to the Commander “Commander on deck!” one of his brothers called. Rex couldn’t help a grin spreading across his face at the support from his fellow soldiers. The crowd of men parted, Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka stepped forward “Its good to have you back Rex.” Skywalker grinned

“I missed you Rex! I was starting to get lost without my best friend” the young Togruta beamed at him before leaning down and giving the commander the biggest hug possible. Behind the two Jedi stood Fives.

“Fives get over here! I hope you haven’t ruined the legion while I was gone”

“Rex you don’t give me enough credit” the younger man grinned before near pulling Rex out of his chair in a bone crushing hug.

The coming months proved to be difficult on Rex, it hurt him to watch his brothers march out to the frontlines while he stayed back on the ship, although he tried to guide his men the best he could, but when they returned with less men; Rex only blamed himself more. Rex was becoming quieter, when off duty he was only ever seen in the mess hall, he would then retreat to his quarters, he couldn’t face the men he led, _they march into heavy fire while I lead from the safety of a ship._ He was at his desk when the door slid open, revealing the Jedi with auburn hair, his Jedi. Rex tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. “Rex? Anakin told me you were like this” Obi Wan said as he approached, sitting on the corner of the desk.

“Like what? Seething with self-hate? A coward?”

“Rex you are not a coward.”

“Yeah well tell that to the boys that died in the last assault because I wasn’t on the ground! I didn’t have the intel to get them to safety, face it, it was a good try, but I can’t command from behind a desk, it’s getting my men killed.”

“Rex! Stop it right now. By doing what you’re doing, you’re abandoning these men, that’s what I call cowardice! They need you, you are the most experienced in the 501st, don’t toss that experience down the drain just because you’re angry at yourself.” Obi wan seldomly raised his voice, but Rex needed that wake-up call. Rex sat back wide eyed for a moment before his expression dropped, he then had his head in his hands, Obi wan saw how tired the man was, he had been tearing himself apart. “Rex, when was the last time you slept?” his tone softened.

“Don’t know.” Came the sharp reply. To which Obi Wan took the handles of Rex’s chair rolling him to the edge of his bunk, helping him out of his boots and armour the Jedi saw how thin Rex’s legs had become, he knew it hurt the clone to see himself out of battle readiness. He helped Rex into his bunk before sliding in beside him, the clone’s head tucked under Obi Wans chin… Obi wan would make sure Rex got the rest he needed, before helping him see his own worth.


	8. R & R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex meets a fellow soldier and fortune turns his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the Final chapter! hope you all enjoyed, leave a comment.

When Rex awoke it was much later than he wanted, but Obi wan was still there beside him, only he was awake and dressed. Rex sat up in his bunk and looked at the wall, ashamed with the way he had spoken to Obi wan the prior evening.

“Rex, don’t worry about it, you’re stressed.” The Jedi picked up on Rex’s mood. To which the clone breathed out a sigh.

“I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“You carry on, do what needs to be done.” Obi wan replied almost bluntly.

The two made their way to the mess hall for breakfast, it was mostly empty. Rex barely touched his food, he stared blankly at it, the mug of caff going cold in his hands, almost abruptly, the mug was taken from his hands and replaced with a data pad, looking down, Rex saw that it was a holoimage of himself, before the accident. “Why are you showing this to me? You’re just rubbing it in my face now.”

“Because, Rex, this was your life before, you had challenges already and you overcame them to become a great soldier.” Obi Wan reached over and flicked to the next image, Rex felt his gut twist, the image had been taken from a helmet while they were cutting him free of his ship’s wreckage, he saw the blood, his twisted position and the worried looks on his brothers’ faces. The next Holoimage showed when he was in the medbay, he saw how close to death he had been, the paleness, the monitors and the corpse like look on his face. “I’m showing you these because I’m trying to show you that you’re stronger than you think, most men would give up, Rex you had to be resuscitated at one point! But you kept fighting, you didn’t endure all that for nothing, don’t let all that pain and hardship be in vain.” The Jedi stood up quickly “I have someone you should meet.”

Rex followed, the images he had just seen burned into his brain. He wasn’t really concentrating on where he was going, so finding himself at the medbay came as a surprise. Obi Wan gestured for him to follow, they wound their way through the beds until they found a battle-scarred clone, half sitting, he was looking down at his hands which were in front of him, sitting idlily. “Commander Rex, this is Sergeant Ail, he was involved in an accident similar to yours”. Obi Wan introduced. Rex wheeled himself closer to the edge of Ail’s bed reaching out to shake his hand to which Ail shook his head.

“Sorry Commander, I haven’t got the use of my hands back yet… I’m a quad.”

“Sorry to hear that trooper”

“Its ok, with a bit of practice, I’ll be able to use them again”, he paused and took a deep breath. “Commander, when they pulled me out of that ruined building, I knew already that I wouldn’t ever be the same, I wanted to die, I wanted to take a shot to the head right there, I would’ve done it myself if I could use my hands, I’ve been in the medbay for a while now, and I still didn’t want to live, but sir, I heard that there was an officer, who was still leading his legion, even after losing the ability to walk… that took real courage and strength that I didn’t think I had myself, but you made me want to push on, to prove to them that just because I was wounded, I’m not useless and I that I deserve to live. I don’t know if you know this, but there are guys in this ward that feel the same way, sir you’ve paved the path for us to keep living.” Rex was dumbfounded, he looked around the ward and saw many men all with life changing injuries, in the past they would’ve been sent back to Kamino already.

“You know, I was much like that only recently, I felt the same as all of these men here, but just seeing the hope you all hold, and the strength to push on, well you’ve really made me open my eyes” Rex felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Rex, Ail… while you two were talking, I was talking to Senator Amidala, its good news” he smiled as he paused, all the men in the medbay listening in. “The Senate has passed a bill for wounded clones to go into fully supported retirement, that is if you wish to leave the army.”

The two men were frozen in shock. Finally, Rex spoke up “I think I’m ready for retirement, but only if a certain Jedi will be there to help me when I need to go down some stairs.” Rex grinned.

“I’d be happy to.”


End file.
